Summer Rain
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: Dave wasn't with him and he was alone in the big house with rain pouring down the windows. He cried himself to sleep once more. Rated M.


**Warnings:** Smut, swearing, future!Kurtofsky

**A/N**: The song by Belinda Carlisle was stuck in my head and well this one-shot came out of it. I was going for intimate so let me know if I got it. This was intended to be a smutty one-shot and instead turned into this. Ignore the mistakes and enjoy and don't worry, there's no death (even if I did give away the ending). All mistakes are mine.

_Note: Just a warning for the Klaine fans that added me to author alert for that Christmas one-shot. Most of what I write is Kurtofsky but occasionally I'll post Klaine. As my profile says: Multishipper but a pirate at heart._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee or 'Summer Rain' (the song) … check it out by the way, it's depressing.

**Summer Rain**

The wind was howling outside and Kurt's sobs could barely be heard when the thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky. Dave had loved storms, something he had found out by accident when they were cuddling during weather that didn't differ much from tonight.

It had been four months since Kurt had been sent a letter to tell him his husband was missing in action. The thirty year old had collapsed on the porch of their new home, the one Dave had helped re-build with his bare hands right before they moved in.

Now came the first storm of the summer and Kurt couldn't help but curl into himself and remember back to the last night he and Dave had spent in their suburban house. They originally thought to move back to Lima and start a family but they couldn't bring themselves to go back to a place with so much darkness.

So Kurt and Dave decided to settle between New York and Ohio. Their house was perfect despite needed some repairs which took most of the months that Dave had off but they finally finished it. Dave had asked him if he would be happy living so far from the city and so far from his father and Kurt had replied he would live anywhere happily if it was with Dave.

Right now, Kurt wasn't happy. Dave wasn't with him and he was alone in the big house with rain pouring down the windows. He cried himself to sleep once more.

_Ten Months Prior_

Dave and Kurt were curled up together despite the heavy humid weather outside. They had pulled out the futon, turned the air condition's flaps down and lay there under the cool air enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Kurt nuzzled into the crook of Dave's neck and Dave's arm came to wrap around his waist to pull him closer. Despite the cool breeze of the air conditioner sweat still rolled down Dave's neck and Kurt tongued the skin, soaking up the salty taste and sucking small marks while Dave groaned, rutting lazily into Kurt's body.

The lights flickered as the thunder rolled across the skies outside and the air conditioner faltered. Dave groaned when Kurt bit softly into his flesh and the wind howled through the house.

"The garden will be ruined," Kurt whined as the wind picked up, "Of course the week we move in a storm comes."

"You really want to talk about the garden?" Dave mumbled, kissing Kurt's sweaty forehead softly.

"I guess not," Kurt said, stretching his long limbs and aligned their hips as he did so, "But still, we've done all this painting and building and gardening and now the plants will end up halfway to the city."

"Kurt, shut up," Dave groaned, flipping them over so he was hovering over his husband, "All I care about right now is keeping the power on and getting you and I off."

As soon as Dave finished his sentence the room was plunged into darkness and the air conditioner stopped pumping out cold air. Dave made a noise of disdain.

"You spoke too soon," Kurt chuckled and leaned up to kiss Dave softly, "I'll call the service, see how long it'll be out."

"Mmm," Dave tightened his grip around Kurt's waist as he tried to push Dave away, "Nope, not going anywhere."

"_David_," Kurt whined but relaxed in Dave's grip anyway, "I want to know when we'll be back to civilisation. Let me up."

"Never."

"Dave come on," Kurt smacked Dave's arms gently.

"Fine I'll go run a bath. God knows the only reason I agreed on this house was because of that spa bath."

"What good is a bath going to do in this heat?" Kurt questioned as he shimmied out from his place under Dave to find the cordless phone.

"A _cold_ bath would be alright yeah?" Dave asked in reply and pushed himself up to go to the bathroom.

He searched through the drawers in the bathroom cupboard to see if Kurt had unpacked the really nice smelling candles that he would never admit to liking when Kurt shouted from down in the lounge room. Dave forgot his search for the decorations and went back out to Kurt who was hanging up the phone. Little drops of rain could be heard on the porch

"Inconsiderate cow," Kurt seethed and Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt despite the sweat now pouring off them, "It won't be back until three in the morning, at the earliest."

"We have other ways to keep cool," Dave said, sucking on the back of Kurt's neck.

"How?"

In answer to Kurt's question, Dave just gave one final suck to Kurt's neck and grabbed his hand. He took them through the laundry and out onto the deck.

"No way. We'll get struck by lightning or catch a cold or something!" Kurt said protesting but didn't pull back when Dave led him onto the freshly set grass. The rain was quite cool considering the temperature and humidity.

"Just breathe," Dave whispered, pulling Kurt into his chest, "Smell how good the grass and the rain are together."

"I won't be able to smell soon, I'll have a blocked nose."

"Shh, I love storms," Dave said, kissing away the droplets of rain that landed on Kurt's lips, "Especially in summer when you can just go outside and get wet and hot and nobody cares."

"There were like ten suggestive things in that sentence you know," Kurt smirked.

"I'm tryna be romantic," Dave said, tapping Kurt's bum softly and Kurt giggled.

"Well then be romantic, sweep me off my feet and make love to me."

"Really?" Dave asked with his eyes wide.

"Really."

They didn't race back to the bedroom and instead clasped hands, walking slowly into the hot room together. Kurt pushed the window open as wide as it would go, switched off the light and then joined Dave on the bed. They stripped slowly, making sure to map out each other's skin in the moonlight.

"Top or bottom?" Dave questioned as Kurt sucked at his neck.

The smell of the rain on their skin and the slippery texture made the moment even more intimate as Kurt pushed his body down. Their erections slid together and the smell of rain permeated their bedroom.

"I want to bottom," Kurt said as they thrust together slowly, "I want you in me."

"Mkay," Dave agreed as he reached over to the bedside table which was one of the first things they'd set up, "Condom?"

"Don't know why we bother anymore," Kurt breathed as moved to fist himself slowly.

"So no?"

"No David, I want all of you tonight," Kurt said looking him directly in the eye, "All of you."

"Okay," Dave replied and Kurt grabbed the lube from where he held it out.

Kurt slicked up three fingers, pushing two in at once and hissing from the burn. Somehow stretching Kurt out always made Dave uneasy no matter how many times he had done it and watched Kurt do it himself.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked, looking concerned.

Kurt brushed up against his prostate and moaned, "Absolutely."

Once he was happy with the stretching, Kurt drizzled more lube onto his palm and fisted Dave's cock slowly, causing the man to groan.

"How do you …" Dave trailed off as Kurt knew what he was going to ask.

"Against the wall," Kurt said, groaning at the mere thought of it.

"Doesn't that make you hurt for a few days?"

"Yep," Kurt smiled and Dave saw his teeth gleam in the minimal lighting, "I want to feel you for as long as I can."

Dave didn't bother responding, instead pulling Kurt towards him so their lips touched. It wasn't a hungry make out but it was soft, sensual and something Kurt thought he'd never get out of his partner. Their tongues danced between their mouths and they only pulled back for air before joining once more.

They always started on the bed. Dave gently pushed Kurt so he was lying on his back with his legs spread and his hole already clenching around nothing. Dave pushed in as gently as he could, feeling Kurt relax as he ran his hands across Kurt's chest, down his arms and to his dick. He stroked it with feather light touches causing Kurt to moan.

When Dave couldn't go any further he wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and pulled him up so he was resting on Dave's lap. They didn't move, just simply remained as close as they could be with Dave's cock nestled in Kurt's warmth, their mouths sealed and their hands wrapped around each other.

Dave's hands fell to Kurt's hips and clutched them tight as Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's body and they slowly moved to the bare wall next to their dresser. Dave pushed Kurt up against the wall and thrust in deeply. Kurt moaned and tightened his grip, feeling his legs burn with keeping himself upright.

They found their rhythm quickly, Dave taking long, languid strokes into Kurt and Kurt thrusting down whenever he could. They were panting and Kurt gave a particularly loud shout when Dave started hitting his prostate on every few thrusts. They were close, pulling each other closer as they came closer to orgasm.

"Dave, oh _David_," Kurt cried as he came over Dave's hand and onto his own stomach.

Dave grunted helplessly as Kurt clenched down and drew his orgasm out. His hips stuttered as his cock pulsed and his come was shot into Kurt. Kurt gave a feeble whine as he felt the unusual but not unfamiliar warmth spread in his behind and sighed when Dave used whatever energy he had left to get them onto the bed.

"Well that certainly didn't cool me down," Kurt said with a huff of laughter and Dave rolled over with a grin.

"We can have that bath now," Dave suggested and Kurt whined.

"I don't want to move."

"Fine, I'll run it and carry you in."

"I love you," Kurt grinned and Dave just rolled his eyes, stood up and once he had reached the ensuite, looked back to see Kurt eyeing his naked form hungrily.

"Oi!"

Kurt smoothed his features to create an innocent expression, "Am I not allowed to check out my husband?"

"Only when I can check out mine," Dave said playfully and traipsed into the bathroom while Kurt snickered.

True to his word Dave had scooped Kurt up and placed him into the cool water. Kurt flinched at the temperature compared to his skin and hurriedly leaned back against Dave when he slipped into the tub. Their bath was quick to cool them down and they exchanged slow kisses until Kurt started shivering. They had towel dried but didn't bother putting any clothes on.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt said quietly as they settled on top of the comforter to cool down, a thin flat sheet drawn over their bodies.

"You know I'd stay if you told me too," Dave said lifting Kurt's head gently and looking him right in the eye, "Tell me and I will."

"I know you will which is why I'm not telling you. You have a duty," Kurt said softly, "I love you David."

Dave's heart flipped at Kurt's use of his full name, "I love you too Kurt. Forever."

"Forever," Kurt hummed and cuddled into Dave's naked body before giggling, "Sap."

"Shut up," Dave replied teasingly and kissed Kurt's wet hair softly.

The next morning had been horribly silent as Dave dressed in his uniform as Kurt watched him from the dresser where he was rubbing some cream into his skin. It would've appeared like any other day for a married, working couple but

They had arrived at the bus shelter early so they could huddle up on one of the metal seats and kiss for as long as they had. Then it had been longing looks from where Dave had sat on the bus next to a window before he was gone.

The telephone rang shrilly in the darkness and Kurt woke, shivering in the air conditioned room. He rubbed his puffy red eyes, briefly scolded himself for going to sleep crying and picked up the cordless phone. The pouring rain outside made it hard for Kurt to hear a reply.

"Hello?"

"Kurt," A rough voice on the other end spoke and Kurt felt his face tingle, "Kurt are you there?"

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered into the handset and his whole body started shaking.

"Kurt," The voice repeated sounding relieved and loving.

"_David_."

"It's me Kurt," Dave replied and Kurt let out a choked cry, "Shh it's me. I'm safe and I'm fine."

"Dave," Kurt cried, the tears running down his face dripping into his mouth and he angrily wiped at them for ruining the moment, "Dave come home."

"I'm coming home beautiful, I am," Dave reassured him, "I actually have to say, you've done real well with the flowers."

Kurt was momentarily confused at this before realising that Dave was in the front garden. He didn't click the phone off for fear of losing their connection. He pushed the comforter back and ran out into the hallway, slamming on lights as he went. Kurt unlocked the door, flipped the latch and stepped out into the humid night.

There Dave was, standing on the porch with his clothes soaked by the rain. His sweaty face was grinning happily and Kurt noted the bandages wrapped around Dave's arms.

"Dave," Kurt croaked and dropped the phone as he lifted his arms out.

Dave took two quick steps forward and Kurt let out a wail as he was engulfed by Dave's body. He sobbed into the soft cotton t-shirt and Dave buried his face into Kurt's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, pulling back.

"I wanted to see you face to face," Dave said, his eyes becoming cloudy with tears.

"Don't cry," Kurt begged, "Please don't cry or I'll keeping crying and I've cried enough."

Dave looked heartbroken at this confession and held Kurt close, "You shouldn't have cried for me."

"I love you Dave, I cried for you every day and I prayed for you," Kurt said.

"You prayed?" Dave asked, his grin becoming even wider.

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I even went to church once or twice. Not that it helped."

"Why?"

"You didn't come back to me."

"I have," Dave said and stroked Kurt's flushed face, "I have."

Kurt hummed slightly and looked out into the yard, "At least the weather knew you were coming back."

"That should've been the first clue," Dave mumbled in Kurt's ear and kissed down his neck.

"No holes?" Kurt sniffed and Dave chuckled at the question.

"Some holes but they're healing," Dave amended and Kurt suddenly looked horrified, "Come on, we'll get changed, go to bed and I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"Okay," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes which stung from the fresh bout of tears. They stopped in the dining room so Dave could set his bag down on the table and Kurt took a moment to look at him, "You're really home."

Dave turned around and peered at Kurt, pulling him into another hug, "I'm home. I came back to you and I promise I'll never leave you again."


End file.
